The Man who Lingers in the Present
by Rozen91
Summary: Memori Draco bagaikan pilar yang siap runtuh kapan saja. Ketika dibangun kembali, suatu akan runtuh dan debunya pun tersapu angin. Tidak tersisa. Tidak tersisa. Tapi, Orpheus...Orpheus telah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. /a sequel of 'the Woman who Surfaces to the Future'/ the final sequel of 'The Child who Vanished along with the Past'/
1. prologue

_Bagaikan_ _terdampar di suatu tempat yang jauh._ _Tidak terbatas padang rumput berwarna hijau. Jauh hingga memenuhi cakrawala di bawah langit biru._ _Kurentangkan tangan dan berharap bisa menggapainya._

 _Siapakah yang bersedih?_

 _Siapakah pemilik tangisan ini?_

 _Begitu memilukan._

 _Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya._

 _Ah, aku berharap bisa mendekapnya. Hatiku yang dingin dan terasa kosong mungkin tidak bisa menghiburnya. Namun, aku sangat ingin memeluknya._

 _Siapakah dia yang menangis tersedu-sedu?_

 _Jangan bersedih._

 _Kumohon jangan bersedih._

 _Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya._

 _Aku berada di suatu tempat dimana angin berhembus kencang. Menerpa wajahku dan meniup helaian rambutku. Aku berusaha untuk menghalaunya, melindungi mata_ _dengan lengan agar aku bisa melihat kemana berjalan._

 _Dan saat mengangkat tatapan, maka aku akan melihatnya._

 _Seseorang yang berdiri di kejauhan._

 _Bibir merah yang terbuka,_

 _saat wanita tanpa wajah itu berkata,_

" _...kau sudah berjanji...kau harus menepati janjimu..."_

 _Jangan marah._

 _Jangan bersedih._

 _Aku tidak tahu...tidak tahu..._

 _Aku...sama sekali tidak mengerti._

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Draco...hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Saat laki-laki itu membuka mata, ia melihat seorang wanita duduk di sofa di seberang meja. Wajah yang tidak dikenal. Alis kelabu pria itu mengerut dalam, memandang skeptis.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah," ucap wanita itu, tersenyum maklum. "Kau masih belum mengingatku juga. Aku memang sengaja datang hari ini agar kau tidak kesusahan saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang." Tangannya mengelus permukaan album foto di pangkuannya. Entah milik siapa, namun Draco merasa warna emerald dan emblem M perak di tengahnya cukup familiar. Ah, darimana orang asing ini mengambilnya? Draco merasa kesal.

Melihat ekspresinya, wanita berambut hitam di seberang hanya tersenyum. Tampak agak sedih.

"Draco, ini aku," katanya, "Pansy, sahabatmu."

Iris kelabu Draco melebar.

"Pan...sy..." ucapnya lambat-lambat, terpaku pada sosok wanita itu. Menelusuri dari ujung kaki hingga kepala seolah baru pertama kali melihatnya. "Ah...bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Pasti tidak enak tidur di sofa, 'kan?"

 _Well_. Draco hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mengalihkan mata dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pansy menatapnya. Sekilas matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Draco meliriknya. Terlihat terganggu. "Kau...kau berubah."

"Tentu saja... umurku sekarang sudah 21 tahun."

Draco membelalak. "21!?"

"Draco," kata Pansy pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya panik, "kita berdua bukan lagi murid Hogwarts."

Dua alis perak ternagkat tinggi. Pantas saja dia merasa tidak mengenal ruangan tempatnya terbangun ini.

"Ini manormu. Ruang lukisan di sayap timur lantai 2."

Raut wajah Draco yang terlipat-lipat hanya memperlihatkan kebingungan. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan alis mengerut dalam. Mengedarkan pandangan seperti berusaha menyamakan ruangan itu dengan di ingatan. Sayangnya, ruangan itu direnovasi 2 tahun yang lalu, karena itu, Draco sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Pansy melayangkan senyum sembari mengangkat album di tangannya. Sudah berapa kali ia menyaksikan pemandangan Draco yang tidak berdaya dan bingung setengah mati?

"Apa kau mau mengingat semuanya lagi, Draco?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Pansy diam sejenak. Oh, ayolah, sudah berapa kali ia menghadapi percakapan ini? Seperti adegan drama yang terus diulang-ulang. Pansy tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti. Dan jikapun ingin, ia tidak bisa melanggar janjinya pada Draco. Draco sudah memberinya amanat, dan Pansy akan menjalankannya. Bahkan jika itu berarti harus membuat sahabatnya kehilangan harapan.

"Kau tahu, Draco," mulainya, "kau mengidap penyakit yang disebut dengan kelainan ingatan. Penyembuh berkata trauma psikologis membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Setiap kali memori kembali pada masa saat kita masih di Hogwarts."

"...apa..."

"Dan kau selalu melupakan orang-orang yang kau kenal dan kejadian bersama mereka," Pansy menatapnya sedih, "setiap hari rabu tiba."

Pria itu, seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy, selalu kehilangan memori setiap hari rabu. Kembali lagi di suatu masa ketika ia masih menjadi murid Hogwarts. Ingatan yang terhenti di umurnya yang ke 15. Biarpun demikian, biarpun ingatan itu terhenti di masa remajanya, ia juga tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan nama orang-orang yang bersamanya. Seolah-olah...ia selalu sendirian.

Kelainan memori macam apa ini?

Draco mencengkeram kepalanya.

Berkabut...dimanapun ia pergi selalu ada kabut...

Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapapun...apapun...

Selalu saja...selalu saja...tanpa masa lalu...tanpa masa depan...

selalu berputar bersama roda waktu...

 **_bersambung_**

Alhamdulillah,,, inilah fic sequel terakhir dari **'the Child who Vanished along with the Past'.**

Di fic ini akan diperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan di masa depan setelah Hermione merubah masa lalu. Setidaknya, di fic sebelumnya, readers sekalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di tahun ketujuh Dramione hingga mereka jadi kayak gini. Bukan berarti di sini akan dijelaskan secara langsung,, paling tidak gambaran in sya Allah dapat gitu,, hahaha,,

Mengenai fic sebelumnya, Hermione POV, biarpun berbicara tentang masa depan, tapi malah ending di saat Hermione kembali ke tanggal 13 September 2005. Mau gimana lagi, di fic Orphe, sudah diperlihatkan situasi Hermione di garis waktu yang baru. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk menamatkan fic Hermione seperti itu saja, dan menumpahkan semua ide ke fic terakhir ini.

Terima kasih juga buat para readers dan reviewers sekalian yang telah mengikuti 2 fic sebelumnya, terutama di fic Hermione yang tidak sempat saya balas review-nya,, maaf sekali,, ,

Yosh! Thanks for reading.

 **Rozen91**


	2. unknown sin

**'**

 **3** **Maret 1999**

* * *

Draco Malfoy menyeringai. Permata kelabunya berkilat berbahaya. Menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan predator. Sepintas ekspresinya terlihat jahil, namun tidak begitu kentara karena Draco Malfoy pandai menyembunyikan niat dan ekspresinya.

3 murid tahun kelima Slytherin meringkuk ketakutan.

" _Well?"_ ucap Draco, "ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa ada Wiski Api di kamar kalian?"

"Err... aku...mungkin..." Kehabisan ide, si rambut hitam menyikut si rambut blond di sampingnya.

"Uh...burung hantu membawanya..."

"Burung hantu?" Draco mengangkat satu alis.

Panik, si rambut blond menunjuk remaja paling pendek di antara mereka. "Punya Allen."

"Aku!?"

Draco menatap curiga. Dua kawannya mendelik.

"E-eh... iya! Punyaku!" Wajahnya memerah karena frustasi atau mungkin karena dikhianati, tak disangka-sangka remaja itu akan meledakkan emosinya dengan menangis. Dan meracau. "Sungguh! Kami hanya main-main! Hanya mau coba sedikit saja! Huhuhu!"

Draco menghela nafas.

"Kalian tahu ini melanggar peraturan, 'kan?" katanya, terdengar bosan, "Aku harus memberitahukannya pada Kepala Asrama. Setidaknya kalian bisa menjadi contoh bagi siswa lainnya untuk tidak mencoba bercanda dengan peraturan lagi."

Sambil tertawa kejam, Draco Malfoy melenggang dengan dua botol Wiski Api di tangannya, sementara tiga murid di belakangnya hanya bisa meratap dan memanggil-manggil ibu mereka. Kasihan sekali.

 **xxx**

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Lirikan malas. Dengan sabar Hermione menunggu pemuda itu berbicara. Namun, Draco menyunggingkan senyum misterius. Sorot matanya penuh tantangan. Hermione bergidik.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Malfoy? Kusarankan kau segera menemui Madam Pomfrey. Aku tidak mau tertular penyakit gilamu."

"Hei!" seru Draco tersinggung. Hermione memutar bola matanya, sama sekali tidak peduli. Kalau bukan karena sibuk, Hermione akan bersedia untuk meladeni permainan pemuda itu. Namun, Hermione banyak tugas dan dia harus segera ke perpustakaan. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta tolong pada Malfoy. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu dengan entengnya menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya. Hermione ingin tahu, tapi harga diri seorang gadis Granger tak bisa begitu saja disajikan hangat-hangat di atas piring perak.

Hermione menghela nafas lelah. Kalau saja dia bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap harga dirinya itu...

"Jadi, kau mau bilang apa?" desak Hermione, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Malfoy."

"Aku tahu," ujar Draco, kurang ajar. Hermione memandangnya jengkel. Kalau dia tahu, untuk apa mengulur-ulur waktu dan menghalangi jalan Hermione? Lebih banyak bermuka feret daripada bicara!

"Jadi?" Hermione setengah menggeram. Mendelik.

Draco bungkam, sadar bahwa Ketua Murid Perempuan sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Yaah," sambil mengelus-elus belakang lehernya, Draco sekilas melirik jalan larinya. Jika alasannya tidak memuaskan, Granger pasti akan mengutuknya habis-habisan.

Dan sungguh, saat itu Draco hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Uhh...

"Hm!?" tekan Hermione, semakin kesal.

"Oh, jangan marah dulu." Draco mengulas senyum miring. "Aku hanya ingin bilang—"

Mm, setidaknya, kalau dia bilang dengan tulus, mungkin Granger akan simpatik dan tidak akan meledak. Dicoba saja, ah.

Mencoba berwajah tulus, Draco melanjutkan,

"—selamat belajar, Granger."

Hermione tertegun. Menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tersentuh dengan perhatiannya.

Menahan tawa, Draco berpikir bahwa rencana sukses. Hingga tak sengaja ia menangkap gerakan tangan gadis itu.

Menarik keluar tongkat sihir.

Bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah seperti goblin kebelet. Dan tak pernah ada kabar bagus jika ada goblin kebelet.

Tanpa babibu, Draco langsung melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah gema pekikan banshee di ruang rekreasi.

 **xxx**

Kedua orang itu, yang penuh pertentangan namun terkadang bisa satu pandangan, sebenarnya memiliki hubungan _partnership_ yang baik. Bekerja sama sebagai Ketua Murid serta menjadi rival (bagi Hermione) dalam pelajaran dan nilai. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak pernah sekalipun ada pertengkaran serius yang membuat mereka bersikap cuek selama berhari-hari. Tidak pernah ada kisah yang sepeerti itu.

Hermione sangat menjaga perasaan dan menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bicara macam-macam.

Draco memang terkadang suka mengerjai, namun dia tahu sampai mana batasnya agar tidak menyinggung masalah sensitif.

Oleh karena itu, bisa dibilang mereka berhasil menjaga kedamaian.

Sampai malam itu terjadi.

Draco yang tidak sepenuhnya berubah, masih ada sisa seorang Slytherin dan Malfoy yang dulu, melirik Wiski Api yang disitanya. Mengikuti bisikan nafsu dan setan yang

seolah memenuhi isi telinganya. Beralasan hanya ingin sedikit mencoba. Penasaran, katanya.

Dan ia mencobanya.

Satu tetes menjadi satu teguk. Berlanjut ke satu gelas. Berlanjut ke satu botol. Hingga rasanya tak punya akhir.

Draco tenggelam di dalam kabut. Merasa ada dorongan untuk melepaskan segala beban dan hal yang mengikat. Ia tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi.

Namun, rasanya ia mendengar seseorang berseru.

Suara familiar...Granger? batinnya bertanya. Namun kabut begitu tebal dan melayang-layang.

Ia mendengar teriakan dan permohonan agar dilepaskan. Agar berhenti. Suara itu meminta tolong, namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Tidak ada yang datang menolong suara itu.

Draco tidak mengerti.

Ia melayang semakin tinggi, kemudian kegelapan menyambutnya.

Dan suara itu...suara itu...

...

 **xxx**

Tergolek gadis itu di atas lantai yang dingin. Kancing kemejanya terlepas dan berhamburan. Sweaternya mungkin sudah robek. Lemas rasanya. Hermione tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Badannya sakit semua.

Iris hazel memandang dalam kekosongan dan kemalangan sehitam arang.

Setetes, dua tetes air mata mengalir, melewati pangkal hidung dan pelipisnya.

Suaranya sudah habis untuk berteriak dan meminta tolong.

Tidak ada...tidak yang datang menolongnya...

Ah...perasaan gadis itu telah dicengkeram oleh cakar duka.

Kini ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Apakah yang salah?

Kesalahan apakah yang sudah Hermione lakukan?

Dosa macam apakah yang sudah Hermione buat?

Kenapa...

kenapa ia harus mengalami kejadian ini?

Oh Tuhan...kenapa...kenapa...

Air mata itu tergenang dan membasahi sisi kepalanya.

Hermione masih tergeletak tak berdaya seperti sebuah boneka.

Menatap kosong cahaya api yang menari-nari di atas kayu bakar.

Dan ia terus menjerit. Terus! Dan terus menjerit!

Namun, jeritannya tidak memiliki suara.

Pendulum di jam 12 berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **x** **xx**

 **24 Agustus 2001**

* * *

Pansy dan Blaise menatapnya heran sekaligus tak percaya. "Apa katamu?"

Draco mengulas senyum tipis. Memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan sorot matanya yang terasa familiar—namun juga asing di saat yang bersamaan. Terkadang Pansy dan Blaise merasa aneh jika melihatnya, namun mereka segera sadar bahwa Draco yang sekarang agak berbeda dari Draco yang mereka kenal.

"Aku bilang," ulangnya, "kalian tidak perlu datang lagi tiap hari rabu untuk...menyegarkan ingatanku."

"Ah...itu...kau serius?" tanya Pansy, dengan ragu melirik Blaise.

"Yeah." Draco tersenyum miring, "lihat ini. Aku hanya perlu menggunakan pensieve dan semua beres."

Lambat-lambat Pansy dan Blaise mengangguk paham.

"Itu lebih praktis," ujar Blaise tenang.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Pansy memaksakan senyum, "tapi, bagaimana..."

"Hm?" tanya Draco saat wanita itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pansy mengatupkan bibir.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala, "lupakan saja."

Biarpun berkata begitu, namun Draco bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang hendak wanita itu tanyakan. Kedutan di bibirnya terlihat aneh, dan Pansy meringis. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa barang untuk menjadi pengingat. Bahkan semua peri rumah tahu hal ini. Mereka bisa membantuku."

Blaise hanya diam menatap sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata, berkata, "kami mengerti."

Pansy kelihatan sekali ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Blaise meliriknya. Memintanya diam dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang dan melihat sesukses apa solusimu ini besok pagi," kata pria itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, Pansy."

"Ah... Blaise..." Pansy menghela nafas, " _well_ , sampai besok, Draco."

Draco, sahabat mereka, melambaikan tangan dan mengulas senyum tipis. Sorot matanya yang terlihat tenang itu terasa asing dan sebenarnya membuat orang-orang yang melihat merasa terganggu. Dan Draco yang sekarang...tampaknya tidak menyadari hal ini. Atau mungkin saja dia pura-pura tidak sadar. Entahlah.

Pansy tak mampu menahan senyum penuh paksaan di bibirnya. Ia segera berbalik, bergegas mengikuti punggung Blaise. Hingga mereka sudah jauh dari pinut manor dan pertanyaan serta kecemasan Pansy Parkinson tak bisa dibendung.

"Kau serius membiarkan dia melakukan itu!?"

Blaise menjawabnya datar, "kita tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Blaise!" Wanita itu nyaris histeris. Blaise Zabini lantas berhenti melangkah. Menggerakkan sedikit badannya ke samping saat ia menanggapi gadis dari balik bahunya.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Pansy?" tanyanya retoris, menatap tajam dari ujung mata, "sejak awal, Draco memang hanya ingin ditinggal sendirian."

 **_bersambung_**

 **A** **lhamdulillah,,** chap ini rampung juga akhirnya,,,

Karena banyak yang bertanya-tanya, mohon dibaca,, ^^"

 **chap Alternate End—the child who vanished along with the past** hanyalah chap pengandaian misalnya Hermione memilih kembali dan tidak jadi merubah masa lalu. Jadi, hanya pengandaian, bukan chapter terakhir yang sesungguhnya. Makanya dipisah gitu dari fic aslinya. Chapter terakhir termasuk di fic aslinya, gak dipisah kayak **alternate end.** ^^"

Jadi, yah, seperti itulah...mohon maaf udah buat bingung para pembaca sekalian,,

yosh! terima kasih atas reviews-nya di chap sebelumnya, **Ley** -san, **dewi** -san, dan **Dini695** -san!

xD

yoshaa! thanks for reading!

 **Rozen91**


	3. 24 hours

**4 Maret 1999**

* * *

Draco tidak bisa bangun. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi? Ah, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Kepalanya sangat sakit seperti mau pecah saja.

Oh! Dimana Granger? Biasanya dia selalu meneriaki Draco yang lebih suka bersantai dulu daripada bangun tepat waktu.

Hari itu sangat sunyi.

Dan Draco hanya mengurusi kepalanya yang sakit. Tidak memedulikan siapapun saat sempoyongan berjalan menuju Hospital Wing. Meminta ramuan atau mantra untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

Hari itu sangat sunyi.

Draco bahkan tidak menyadari ketidakhadiran Ketua Murid Perempuan yang konstan selalu cekcok dengannya.

Dimanakkah gerangan dirinya?

Bersembunyi di dalam balutan selimut dan kegelapan kamarnya, gadis itu memeluk lutut sembari berusaha membuat dirinya tampak kerdil. Hermione Granger meratapi kemalangannya. Air mata menetes-netes sementara pikirannya sendiri terasa kacau dan hilang kendali. Hermione mengutuk kemalangan ini.

Mengutuk semuanya.

Termasuk Draco Malfoy.

Hari itu terasa hening.

Hermione hanya bisa membenamkan wajah dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ah, hancur sudah masa depannya.

 **xxx**

 **6 Maret 1999**

* * *

"Kemana rekanmu?"

Pansy mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, bertanya sebelum memasukkan coklat kodok ke dalam mulutnya. Draco menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Memejamkan mata dan mengangkat bahu. Tak bersuara kecuali memandang ke lapangan dengan wajah bosan.

"Rasanya agak sepi tidak melihatnya berteriak dan menyeretmu untuk menghadiri rapat."

Iris kelabu mendelik kesal. "Menyebalkan. Kenapa kau banyak bicara, Pansy?" tanyanya retoris. Pansy balik mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh?"

"Dia rekanmu, 'kan?" Gadis itu diam sebentar. "Maksudku, kalian sudah berteman, 'kan? Hubungan kalian sangat baik."

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak. Tidak seperti itu." Draco mengalihkan wajah. "Kami tidak pernah berteman."

"Oh..." ucap Pansy seadanya, jelas sekali tidak percaya.

Mereka tidak berteman. Pansy selalu memanggil mereka dengan kata yang benar. 'Rekan'. Draco menggosok cuping telinganya. Entah kenapa bisa telinganya terasa dingin di musim yang penuh keringat ini.

* * *

" _Hey, telingamu ...apa selalu seperti itu?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Coba kau sentuh. Dingin, 'kan?"_

" _...Kau benar, tapi bagaimana kau tahu...ah, kau habis menyentuhku sembarangan, ya? Dasar gadis mesum."_

" _Hei! Aku bukan gadis mesum! Dan lagi, aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya saat kau tertidur tadi!"_

" _Yang benar? Apa kau yakin? Ah, kau sangat berbahaya. Lain kali aku sebaiknya tidak tidur di ruang rekreasi jika tak ingin diserang olehmu."_

" _Malfoooyyy!"_

" _Hahaha-"_

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco mengerjapkan mata. Lama kemudian baru ia mengganggukkan kepala dan bergumam. Pansy memang tidak mendengarnya, namun gadis itu biarkan saja. Ia mengipas-ngipasi lehernya dengan tangan. Berusaha mengusir gerah dengan cara tradisional. Iris hitamnya mengikuti punggung Draco yang beranjak pergi tanpa kata-kata. Pansy hanya diam dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

 **xxx**

"Granger? Kau di dalam?" Draco kembali mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya. "Granger?"

Pemuda itu berdiri diam di depan pintu yang tertutup dan menguarkan rasa dingin dan sunyi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Granger?"

Entah sampai berapa lama ia berdiri di sana. Draco tidak menghitung detik dan menitnya. Waktu itu ia menghela nafas, berbalik pergi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Draco merasa sedikit kesepian saat tak mendengar suara gadis itu.

Akan tetapi, sebenarnya kamar itu kosong dan hanya dipenuhi kegelapan. Jika seseorang menyalakan lampu, maka mereka akan melihat frustasi yang telah Hermione Granger limpahkan pada seluruh benda-benda yang selalu ia susun rapi di tiap sudutnya. Meja belajarnya terbalik di lantai bersama kursi yang telah kehilangan satu kakinya. Buku-buku yang berhamburan dan foto-foto yang terjatuh dari dinding. Kamar itu gelap dan menyimpan rahasia tentang ketakutan yang mencengkeram hati penghuninya.

Ah, dimanakah gadis itu sekarang?

Ginny membuka pintu. Terkejut. "Hermione?"

"Hai." Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

"Oh! Tentu saja!" seru Ginny girang, "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini! Kita akan banyak bercerita!"

"Mungkin...tidak malam ini, Ginny."

"Oh...begitu? Ah! Ayo, masuk."

Kamar itu sangat rapi.

Dan Hermione sangat menghancurkannya.

Namun ia mengeratkan rahang dan mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga. Menahan diri. Menahan kengeriang. Meredam semua ketakutan.

"Apa Malfoy mengganggumu lagi sampai-sampai kau tidak mau tidur di asramamu?" tanya Ginny seraya menepuk-nepuk satu bantal dan menaruhnya di samping bantalnya.

Hening sejenak.

Ginny menoleh. Namun, yang tampak dari balik bahu Hermione hanyalah kuluman senyum dan mata yang melengkung. Ginny menelengkan wajah, penuh tanya dan keheranan.

Dan pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terdengar jawabannya.

 **xxx**

 **7 Maret 1999**

* * *

"Oh, hei!" Draco menyeringai, bersandar di pintu kamarnya saat melihat siapa yang tengah melintas di ruang rekreasi. "Kau darimana saja, Granger? Aku mencarimu dan menunggumu kemarin, tapi kau sembunyi dimana hingga kau sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan?"

Gadis itu tetap berjalan tanpa menolehkan wajah. Draco menaikkan alis, matanya masih mengikuti punggung gadis itu. "Kau tidak dengar? Aku bertanya padamu."

Akhirnya sosok itu berhenti ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam _handle_ pintu. Kemudian, dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh bayangan redup dari teriknya sinar matahari pagi yang menyembul dari arah jendela, gadis itu menoleh dari balik bahunya. Tersenyum dengan mata melengkung.

Waktu itu...hari itu adalah hari yang aneh.

Draco diam dan menatap.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Hermione Granger mengalihkan wajah dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi senyum palsu di wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah kekosongan dingin yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Wajah sekeras batu. Dengan buku-buku tangan yang memutih, ia menutup pintunya kembali.

Sementara Draco hanya diam dan menatap. Bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah hari itu, Hermione yang semua orang kenal telah berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Menyimpan banyak rahasia dan lebih sering tersenyum. Kadang kala kekosongan suram membayangi wajahnya.

Hari-hari berlalu dan Draco merasa seolah tidak pernah dikenal oleh gadis itu. Namun, biarpun diabaikan dan tidak diajak bicara sekalipun, ia akan mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan mata. Bertingkah seolah tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

'Rekan'. Mereka berdua cuma 'rekan' kerja. Biarpun Granger tidak menanggapinya, setidaknya gadis itu tetap bekerja sebagaimana biasanya. Karena mereka tidak berteman, Draco tidak perlu mengurusi hal-hal yang bukan urusannya. Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan Granger?

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Pansy memanggilnya dari arah pintu kelas, "Ayo, pergi, Draco."

Terdiam sejenak. Menatap sahabatnya yang juga mengulang tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts—mengikuti dirinya. Senyum tipis terkulum di bibir pemuda itu. "Ayo."

Sekarang, hanya Pansy yang mau berbicara dengannya.

Draco terlalu ditakuti untuk diajak bercakap-cakap dan berteman. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau mendekati seorang mantan Pelahap Maut sepertinya. Tidak ada yang mau dicap buruk. Heh, bahkan mungkin McGonagall memilihnya untuk mengintimidasi murid-murid lain agar patuh pada peraturan.

"Posisimu adalah sebagai Ketua Murid yang seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik," ujar Pansy, kerlingan matanya jahil. "Kalau terlambat masuk kelas, kau bisa diomeli."

"Yah, tentu saja, untung kau mengingatkanku," balas Draco, memutar bola matanya.

"Benar, 'kan? Benar-benar beruntung aku ikut bersamamu ke Hogwarts, mengulang hari-hari belajar yang sangat indah—oh, maksudku, sangat MEMBOSANKAN!"

"Ah."

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kau mau mengulang pendidikanmu kembali?"

"Hm?" Draco meliriknya, sedikit terkejut. Benar juga. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Ah, mungkinkah karena hari itu?

Di musim gugur di tahun sebelumnya. Tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko, tampak memerhatikannya dari tadi. _"...Granger..."_

Walaupun percakapan itu singkat, tapi Hermione Granger meladeninya dengan cara yang sama saat mereka berada di Hogwarts dulu, walaupun kali itu lebih lunak dan tidak kasar. Dan mungkin karena gadis itu berkata, _"Aku akan kembali belajar di Hogwarts, mengikuti kelas-kelas Ginny. Apa kau tidak mau mengulang studimu kembali, Malfoy?"_

Mungin karena itu...mungkin saja...

"Draco?"

"...apa?"

"'apa'? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, itu...tentu saja, untuk mendapatkan ijazah pendidikanku."

"Ah, kau benar." Raut wajah Pansy terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Belajar memang bukan favoritnya.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **22 April 2002**

Kalau dia tertidur, maka seseorang akan memanggil-manggil dari kejauhan. Suaranya penuh derita dan kesedihan. Draco tidak mengenalnya. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, sayangnya ia tak mampu mengangkat kaki untuk melangkah. Semuanya dipenuhi kabut dan Draco tidak tahu apa yang di baliknya. Seseorang memanggil dan bersembunyi di dalam kabut. Iris kelabu terus menatap namun tidak bisa memberikan wajah pada sosok gelap, yang sekilas terlihat ketika angin meniup sang kabut.

Ketika pagi datang dan ia terbangun oleh kicauan burung-burung. Lalu ia akan memegang kepalanya dan bertanya, "Hari apa sekarang?"

Ia lupa hari apa kemarin, juga lupa tanggal berapa hari ini. Ia akan mengingatnya segera ketika melihat kalender.

Untuk saat itu, ia akan tetap terduduk di atas ranjangnya dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Dan di saat itulah, peri rumah muncul, berkata, "Ramuan Tuan Muda ada di nakas."

Draco akan keheranan, bingung kenapa dia tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Dan juga kenapa ia tidak mengenal peri rumah ini.

"Aku Pross, Tuan Muda."

Ah...Pross...Pross...tentu saja, Draco tidak mungkin melupakannya. Pross sudah mengurus rumah ini sejak ia masih kecil. Draco menegak ramuan di dalam piala. Perlahan sakit kepalanya hilang dna ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuan Muda, ini pensieve Anda."

Pensieve? Kenapa Draco membutuhkan pensieve?

Maka ia mengangkat wajah, menatap Pross dengan alis perak tertekuk dalam. Maka seketika itu juga, pupil kelabu akan melebar saat kedua matanya membelalak dan melihat apa yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Potongan-potongan perkamen dengan tulisan kasar dan terburu-buru. Penuh rasa frustasi dan menyampaikan kabar penting yang bagaikan mimpi buruk.

 _ **Lihat pensieve. Pensieve. Lihat ke dalam pensieve. Semua ingatanku di dalam pensieve. Aku harus melihat pensieve. Lihat ke dalam pensieve. Penseive. Ini tidak penting. Semua penting. Aku benci ini. Aku harus melakukan ini. PENSIEVE! LIHAT KE DALAM PENSIEVE! Kau akan tahu semuanya. Kau akan tahu semuanya. Aku akan tahu semuanya. Melelahkan. Melelahkan. Berhenti menulis. Stop. Stop. Stop.**_

Hatinya lantas bergetar. Dan dia akan melihat ke dalam pensieve—seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Lalu seseorang dengan wajah yang sama akan menyambutnya di sana. Tidak melihat ke arahnya karena semua itu hanyalah memori. Draco mendekat dan merasa ganjil dengan wajahnya sendiri. Apa memang dia bisa berwajah seperti itu? Tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya terlihat dingin.

" _Selamat datang, diriku dari masa depan. Ingatan ini tertanda di tanggal 7 Desember 2001. Tujuan dari ingatan ini adalah untuk menjelaskan keadaan memori Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy mengidap penyakit di otaknya yang mempengaruhi kinerja ingatannya, dengan kata lain, Draco Malfoy mengidap kelainan ingatan. Awalnya kelainan ini menyebabkan memori Draco Malfoy kembali pada umurnya yang ke-15 saat bersekolah di Hogwarts, di setiap hari Rabu tiba. Akan tetapi, berdasarkan absennya tabung ingatan tanggal 23 Oktober sampai 8 November di kamar biru, kelainan ini diperkirakan telah semakin parah di antara tanggal tersebut. Telah dipastikan bahwa Draco Malfoy akan kehilangan ingatannya dalam waktu 24 jam. Orangtua Draco Malfoy adalah Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang saat ini berada di Jerman. Sahabat Draco Malfoy adalah Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson. Para peri rumah mematuhi seluruh perintah Draco Malfoy. Dan—"_ ia menaruh jari di di bibir, " _Selain Draco Malfoy, tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang hilangnya ingatan dalam waktu 24 jam ini. Silahkan lakukan pembaharuan informasi jika Draco Malfoy berniat melakukan perubahan. Sampai jumpa."_

Siapa 'Draco Malfoy'?

Dimana 'Draco Malfoy'?

Semuanya adalah Draco Malfoy.

Akan tetapi, yang manapun tidak bisa menggantikan 'Draco Malfoy' yang telah terkubur bersama masa lalu.

Dia tidak tergantikan.

Tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

Orang-orang mulai membanding-bandingkan dirinya.

'Draco Malfoy' tidak tergantikan dan tidak bisa dikembalikan.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Padahal semuanya adalah Draco Malfoy.

 **_bersambung_**


	4. faces unknown

**16 Maret 1999**

* * *

Draco mengerjap. Terkejut. Ia menoleh ke samping, menyikut Ruther Button yang saat itu tengah mengedipkan mata pada seorang murid perempuan tahun kelima. Ruther meringis, sedikit menahan sakit saat siku pemuda itu mengenai tulang rusuknya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Draco langsung bertanya.

"Granger tidak hadir lagi?"

"Ouch," kata Ruther, agak sarkastik karena sekarang hatinya yang serasa diinjak-injak oleh sikap dingin Ketua Murid laki-laki tersebut. "Weasley berkata kalau dia sakit."

"Ini sudah dua hari." _Bukankah sangat aneh jika si anak rajin melepas 48 jam waktunya di dalam kamar?_ "Sebenarnya dia sakit apa?"

Ruther mencoba mengingat-ngingat, tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi...kalau tidak salah, Weasley bilang kalau itu hanya sakit ringan."

"Sudah diperiksakan?"

Ruther menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Kurasa, ya." Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak tahu banyak tentang keadaan Ketua Murid perempuan. Tapi, biasanya memang begitu, 'kan? Kalau sakit, mereka langsung ke Hospital Wing dan Madam Pomfrey akan memberikan ramuan atau mantra untuk menyembuhkan mereka.

Sorot mata Draco berkata bahwa dia tidak puas. Ruther tersenyum gugup.

"Sebenarnya beberapa prefek menjenguknya kemarin. Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu."

Draco terlihat acuh, membalas dengan gumaman singkat, "hmm."

Ruther diam. Dia memang membungkam mulutnya, namun sebenarnya dialah yang paling ingin bertanya. Bukankah Malfoy seasrama dengan Granger? Bukankah dia yang seharusnya paling tahu? Ah, entahlah. Lagipula, hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak begitu spesial hingga Ruther bisa berprasangka bahwa Malfoy sudah tahu semuanya karena dia tinggal paling dekat dengan Granger. _Well_ , siapa yang tahu.

Esoknya, Ruther terlihat melangkah penuh percaya diri ke ruang pertemuan para prefek. Sesekali mengedipkan mata dan melemparkan ciuman pada para gadis yang terkikik.

"Hei, Malfoy!" seru Ruther, melambaikan tangan dari seberang ruangan sembari bergegas menghampiri pemuda berambut perak itu. Draco hanya melirik sekilas, duduk di kursinya sembari melihat beberapa dokumen yang telah menjadi topik rapat beruntun beberapa hari terakhir ini. Para prefek perempuan melirik dan mengagumi sosoknya dari jauh. Terlihat keren dengan sikap dingin dan seriusnya.

Ruther hendak membuka mulutnya, terlihat tak sabar untuk menceritakan kabar baik yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sayangnya, sepertinya ada aura gelap yang merundungi sosok sang Malfoy. Ruther tak jadi membuka mulutnya.

"Hei...apa kaba...r...?"

Iris kelabu meliriknya tajam.

Ruther terlonjak.

Draco lantas berdiri dan meninggalkannya membatu. Ruther panik. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang sudah membakar kolor Draco Malfoy pagi-pagi begini!?

"Pfft."

Suara tawa tertahan di sampingnya. Ginny tak mampu menyembunyikan senyuman. Ruther mengangkat alis sambil menunjuk ke arah Ketua Murid laki-laki dengan dagunya. _Kau tahu sesuatu?_

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bilang padanya untuk tidak khawatir karena Hermione sekarang sudah sehat. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung seperti itu," ujar Ginny, menatap Ruther penuh arti.

"Oh," ucap Ruther, "aku baru saja akan memberitahukan itu, tapi dia..."

Ginny mengulas senyum sembari terus menatapnya dengan...oh, tidak.

Suara Ruther bergetar. Wajahnya pucat. "Kau bilang...jangan bilang kalau kau...Oh, tidak...Weasley!"

"Yep," sahut Ginerva Weasley, "Malfoy bertanya darimana aku tahu kalau dia menanyakan Hermione, dan aku bilang kau yang menceritakannya padaku."

Panik luar biasa, Ruther menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Oh, Weasley!"

* * *

 **22 Maret 1999**

* * *

"Ah... kau ada di sini," gumam Draco, tertegun saat melihat gadis itu di ruang rekreasi. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati gadis itu di asrama Ketua Murid semenjak berminggu-minggu Draco tak ditegur dan disapa.

Hermione menoleh.

Draco tidak melihat ada yang aneh, namun rasanya...entah kenapa... ia merasa seolah gadis itu melihatnya dengan tatapan...yang menunjukkan...seakan-akan...Draco telah melakukan kesalahan fatal...

"Halo," kata gadis itu singkat, tersenyum kecil. Sedikit menolehkan wajah dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

Draco tersentak, tersadar dari renungan kecilnya. "Hei..."

Ah, perasaan apa ini? Sangat tidak nyaman...sangat mengganggu...

Keheningan menyergap. Draco masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap. Menunggu. Apapun itu. Aneh. Kenapa Granger masih diam saja?

Sekilas pemuda itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak akan berbicara lagi. Aneh sekali. Padahal dulu Granger terus bicara tanpa mampu membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah, hendak berjalan menuju tangga ke kamarnya. Ragu. Ia melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi. Sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Draco menutup kembali mulutnya, tidak jadi berbicara. Yang terdengar membelah sunyi hanyalah suara sepatu di undakan tangga. Draco tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya.

 **xxx**

" _ **Ah**_." Bibir gadis itu terbuka. "Begitu busuk. Bau yang menjijikkan. Biarpun dibersihkan berkali-kali ruangan ini masih tercium bau busuknya. Menjijikkan, menjijikkan, menjijikkan."

Sepasang iris hazel membeku tersembunyi di balik bayangan. Kosong dan tidak melihat apapun kecuali warna suram amarah dan kehidupan. "Bau busuk yang sama seperti malam itu."

Saking jijiknya, Hermione Granger sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari wajahnya sendiri. Ia lantas memalingkan wajah dan bergegas pergi. Bau busuk itu menyengat dan hampir membuatnya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Dan orang itu...orang itu juga...

 **sangat menjijikkan.**

 **Memuakkan.**

 **xxx**

Itulah terakhir kalinya, seorang Malfoy dan seorang Granger bertukar kata.

Setelah itu yang ada hanyalah dua orang asing, yang satunya berwajah dingin dan satunya lagi tersenyum dalam keriangan yang palsu.

Tidak menatap, tidak berbicara.

Saling melewati tanpa tanda-tanda pernah mengenal.

Dua orang asing yang entah bagaimana masih bisa bekerja sama sebagai Ketua Murid.

"Draco, apa kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan?" tanya Pansy, di suatu hari di bulan April. Keningnya mengerut dalam dan dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pansy merapatkan bibirnya. "Granger bersikap sombong padaku. Kami memang tidak punya masa lalu yang bagus, apalagi punya hubungan dekat, tapi dia setidaknya selalu menyapa—dia duluan, bukan aku— jika kami berpapasan."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku baru sadar beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia memperlakukanku seperti orang asing. Bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahku," ujar Pansy tak sabar.

"Hei, dia juga melakukan itu padaku. Apa masalahnya?" seloroh Draco dengan enteng. Terdengar acuh. Mengalihkan wajahnya, memilih menatap ke depan.

Iris kelam Pansy menatap lama sisi wajah pemuda itu hingga ia menjatuhkannya, melihat ke bawah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun tampaknya ia menyadari kenapa Granger melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi, waktu itu ia hanya diam dan tidak mengatakannya pada Draco.

Serangga musim panas bernyanyi di kejauhan. Kedua sahabat itu berjalan dalam diam.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman w_ _ho Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **x** **xx**

 **11 Januari 2003**

* * *

Dari gerakan kelopak mata Blaise dan pancaran sepasang iris emas madunya, Draco bisa melihat bahwa pria itu sendiri tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Draco tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa lucu saat menyaksikannya.

"Jangan tertawa," peringat Blaise, melirik tajam.

"Eeh," kata Draco, menoleh ke samping saat tak mampu menahan senyum. Ia berdehem. "Aku rasa ini bukan ide buruk."

Blaise tidak setuju. Sama sekali tidak setuju. Dan kalau Pansy dan Theo ada di sini bersamanya, mereka juga akan menentang pendapat Draco.

"Ada masalah apa, Blaise? Mereka menanyakan kabarku, dan bukankah memang lebih baik mengadakan pesta itu lagi? Kita bisa meluruskan keadaan dan memupuk kepercayaan para pegawai padamu—bahwa kau adalah wakilku, sekaligus partner perusahaan. Simpel dan efektif, bukan?"

Sorot mata Blaise sekilas terlihat gusar. Akan tetapi, biarpun Draco menatapnya dengan ekspresi menunggu yang sabar, Blaise tetap tidak mau bicara. Tidak mau mengatakan kenapa ia menolak pesta itu diadakan. Manik emas madunya bergulir, terlihat pengecut—lari dari tatapan sahabatnya.

"Terakhir kali pesta itu diadakan, belum sampai setengah jam kau langsung menghilang begitu saja. Tidak. Hal seperti tidak akan terulang lagi."

Draco tersenyum santai. "Aku akan berusaha," jawabnya sekenanya.

Blaise menautkan alis. "Bukan kau, tapi pestanya. Pesta itu tidak akan diadakan. Kau pasti lari lagi."

Tatapan Draco tenang. "Mungkin kau benar," katanya sembari meraih cangkir tehnya.

Saat itu Blaise langsung menyadari kesalahannya. Bukan begitu caranya. Dia memperlakukan Draco seolah-olah dia bisa mengingat semuanya. Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah amnesia. Apakah ini salah? Blaise memperhatikan kontor wajah pria itu. Tidak. Draco tidak terlihat terganggu.

Blaise meneguk ludah. Ah, tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya, menyesap.

Selalu saja.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Kesalahan demi kesalahan.

Terkadang Blaise lupa bahwa Draco yang ada di depannya tidak sama dengan Draco yang selalu diingatnya.

Draco yang sekarang nyaris menjadi orang asing.

Dengan sifat dan mood yang selalu berubah-ubah tiap hari, entah apa sebabnya.

Blaise sama sekali tidak bisa membaca kepribadiannya.

Tidak lagi bisa membacanya.

 **xxx**

 **12 Januari 2003**

* * *

" _Ah...apa...ini...Aku tidak percaya..." Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Lantas ia menutup mulutnya. Air mukanya cerah dan kemerahan. Pemuda itu dipenuhi semangat, bahagia, dan antisipasi._

" _Aku..." bisiknya, "akan menjadi seorang ayah?"_

* * *

Mimpi apa itu? Pria itu tidak tahu.

Ia mengerjapkan mata dan melihat dunia nyata yang disinari matahari pagi. Kamar itu sederhana dan sebenarnya bukan kamar tidurnya—tapi dia tidak tahu tentang itu. Pria itu merenggangkan badan dan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

Di suatu pagi ia terbangun dengan perasaan hangat di dalam hati.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Hari apa sekarang? Tanggal...ah, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal semudah itu?"

Lalu peri rumah muncul dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, kemudian melakukan rutinitas dengan pensieve. Putaran takdir yang tidak diketahui oleh sang majikan, tapi Pross akan menutup mulutnya dan menyembunyikan kesedihan dan iba dari wajahnya. Tapi, hari itu adalah hari yang baik dimana pria albino itu memulai harinya dengan mood yang cerah dan ringan.

Walaupun terpukul karena ingatannya akan menghilang besok, tapi ia tetap berpikir positif dan ingin mencari tahu. Sayang sekali, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jangan mencari.

Hei, apa kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga?

Pross menuntunnya ke kamar biru, mengatakan bahwa di sanalah sang majikan menyimpan seluruh tabung ingatannya. Waktu itu, dia melangkah dengan ringan dan tidak sabar, memerintah Pross untuk bergerak cepat. Kala itu ia tersenyum.

Sampai kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan ia melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Senyumnya lantas lenyap.

Nah, kau lihat, silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadap ratusan tabung ingatan yang disusun di rak-rak yang berjejer rapi di sana.

"Apa Anda yakin akan memeriksa semuanya, Master?"

Dengan gugup pria itu melirik pelayannya. "Y-ya. Ini...tidak terlalu sulit."

Memang benar. **Tidak terlalu sulit.**

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menghancurkan hari yang indah, bukan?

Draco Malfoy?

Sebelum hari itu berakhir, kau akan keluar dari kamar itu sebagai seseorang dengan hati berlubang. Kosong dan menganga lebar. Kebahagiaan tertumpah dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kaupun menjadi hampa dan merasa asing dengan dirimu sendiri.

Kau tidak menemukan apapun yang kau cari. Satupun kenangan yang terhubung dengan kehangatan kecil yang kau rasakan di hatimu. Semua tabung ingatan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh memori tentang dirimu sendiri yang kebingungan dan kehilangan. Hari-hari yang kosong dan tidak berharga. Tentang dirimu dalam berbagai mood dan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Terlebih, tidak ada satupun hal yang memicu percikan api di hati yang dingin, yang ada hanyalah siraman hujan yang membuat semuanya makin terasa membeku.

Kehangatan kecil itu lantas sirna seolah tak pernah ada.

Kaupun menjadi hampa dan merasa asing dengan dirimu sendiri.

" _ **Ah...**_ " sambil menatap cermin, kau bertanya, _**"...siapa aku?"**_

 **_bersambung_**


	5. error things

**8** **Juni 1999**

Angin di bulan Juni datang menyapa tanpa ia sadari. Draco menggenggam beberapa helai daun kering di tangannya dan membiarkan angin kencang menerbangkannya. Pansy merebahkan badan di rumput dan berseru tentang betapa rindunya ia dengan rumah. Semua sudah selesai.

"2 O dan sederet E!" tambah Pansy, kegirangan.

"Bagus untukmu." Draco meliriknya, "sekarang kau bisa berkonsentrasi untuk N.E.W.T."

Pansy menghempaskan kepalanya. Menutup wajah dan berteriak tanpa suara.

Pansy sebenarnya tidak mau melanjutkan ujiannya ke N.E.W.T., tapi Draco sangat memaksa. Padahal untuk meloloskan diri dari O.W.L. saja sudah menguras tenaga dan tak bisa dihitung sudah berapa kali Pansy memegang kepala untuk memutar otak demi menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak manusiawi ujian tersebut. Aah! Mengesalkan! Pansy tidak seperti Draco yang jenius dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk O di hasil ujiannya!

Draco seharusnya bersimpati dan membiarkan Pansy mencontek jawabannya!

Pansy menduga bahwa Draco akan menertawainya, namun saat itu sahabatnya sangat diam dan hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Pansy menurunkan tangan dan mengintip. Draco tidak melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya tertoleh dan matanya memandang ke atas.

Pansy mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Ugh. Ia mengernyitkan alis.

Hermione Granger berdiri koridor, membalas tatapan Draco. Ia tampak ragu dan Pansy bisa melihat pertentangan batin dari ekspresinya. Tidak lama akhirnya gadis itu memilih memalingkan wajah dan berlalu.

Pansy menoleh, menatap sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu _lagi_?"

Draco mendelik. Sorot matanya mencela.

Pansy bersikukuh. Alisnya bertaut dan sorot matanya menuduh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Puas?" ucap Draco jengkel, menghentakkan kaki dan meninggalkan Pansy sendirian.

 **xxx**

 **21 Juni 1999**

Draco sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Pura-pura tidak tahu. _Seriously_? Apa Granger tidak bisa merahasiakan acara lirik-meliriknya itu?

Menit-menit berlalu dan ia menyadari tatapan yang menusuk-nusuk belakang kepalanya itu tidak akan berhenti sampai ia melakukan sesuatu. Pergi dan menghilang, misalnya? Pilihan konyol.

Ia mendesah. "Hei," katanya, tanpa menoleh, "apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

Hening sejenak. Ruang rekreasi itu menjadi sangat sunyi. Draco berhenti menulis. Iris kelabu bergulir ke ujung mata, berusaha menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri di anak tangga.

"Malfoy, aku..." Hermione menjatuhkan pandangannya, ragu dan menatap kedua tangannya. Draco mendesah, tidak berbicara namun menunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin gadis itu akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting? Apa kira-kira? Makian dan salam perpisahan dingin, misalnya?

Lama akhirnya baru Hermione membulatkan tekad dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku...ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Oh? _You don't say?_ batin Draco, agak sarkastik.

"Ini mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi...tapi... sebenarnya..." Ia membisu. Ruangan itu kembali hening dan Draco mengubah duduknya, mencoba mengusir gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Hermione kembali menundukkan wajah. Tangannya bergerak dan mata Draco tak sengaja mengikutinya. Sampai tangan itu berhenti di atas perut Hermione.

Ia membelalak.

"What the..." Ia meneguk ludah. Kedua bola matanya melotot seolah hendak keluar dari rongganya. Jujur saja, ini sangat mengejutkan. "Kau...jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Gundukan yang terbentuk di perut Hermione Granger sudah pasti bukan pertambahan lemak. Tapi Draco sangat berharap bahwa itulah memang yang terjadi dan bukan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku..." Hermione berkata dengan gemetar. Namun, kata-kata yang telah ia persiapkan seolah menguap ke udara. Ia kembali menelan ludah. Tak mampu berkata-kata, ia mengangkat bukaan jubah hitamnya. Memperlihatkan rahasia yang ia pendam sejak bulan Maret.

Draco tergagap, sontak berdiri dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Dari situ, rencana masa depan Draco berputar terbalik.

 **xxx**

Penjelasan gadis itu sulit untuk dipercaya. Ada pikiran negatif yang berseliweran bahwa ada mencoba mengerjainya, atau Granger mencoba menjebaknya, atau hari ini adalah April mop dan Draco sama sekali tidak tahu itu, yaah, hal-hal yang bisa terpikir untuk menjelaskan betapa absurdnya situasi saat itu. Granger hamil dan Dracolah pelakunya! Dia melakukannya saat mabuk! Alkohol terkutuk!

Hermione berurai air mata, terisak, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang ke rumah dan menjelaskan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu...aku tidak tahu. Membayangkan reaksi ayah dan ibuku saja sudah membuatku tersiksa. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat kekecewaan mereka padaku!"

Draco terhenyak. "Apa kau gila!? Tenanglah. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu." Ekspresi Draco terlihat pahit. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat Hermione Granger yang tegar menjadi depresi seperti itu. Dan Dracolah penyebabnya.

Draco berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu.

Draco...berjanji...sudah berjanji...

Akan tetapi, ketika senja mewarnai dinding-dinding ruang duduk di manor Malfoy yang tampak hening. Draco tahu bahwa permintaannya tidak masuk akal dan akan sangat ditentang. Perbuatan tidak senonoh yang sudah ia lakukan dan kemalangan yang telah ia sebabkan, Draco ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua itu. Ia pikir ibunya bisa menerima hal itu. Tentang ayahnya, ia tidak terlalu yakin. Ayahnya kolot dan ekspresinya sangat keras, menatap Draco seperti ingin menamparnya saja.

"Karena itulah...aku akan menikahinya..." Ia menjatuhkan tatapannya saat melihat ekspresi sang ayah. Dengan wajah bersalah ia menambahkan, "biarpun kalian tidak merestuinya, aku akan tetap menikahi Granger."

Bibir Lucius pucat dan bergetar, "...muggleborn..." Mungkin saat itu ia hendak berteriak, memaki atau semacamnya. Namun, Narcissa terlebih dahulu menaruh tangan di pundak Lucius, berkata, "Draco, kau memang anak yang baik. Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang benar."

"Narci—"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Suamiku, Draco kita sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya," ucapnya tenang. Draco sungguh tak percaya. Senyumnya merekah dan beranjak memeluk ibunya.

" _Mom_ , terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Tentu saja, Draco. Apapun untukmu." Narcissa Malfoy memejamkan mata. "Apapun untukmu."

Lucius memutar kepalanya, mencoba mengirimkan isi pikirannya pada sang istri. Narcissa meliriknya. Sorot matanya pahit dan ia menggeleng pelan. Lucius mengalihkan mata dan menghela nafas. Tampak lelah dan dipenuhi beban.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Narcissa kembali memejamkan mata, membenamkan wajah di pundak anaknya. Hanya bisa berharap agar suatu nanti Draco akan mengerti dan memaafkan mereka berdua.

Lucius mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Stupefy," gumamnya. Ujung tongkat sihir lurus terpatri pada punggung sang anak yang kala itu, sembari memeluk ibunya, tengah menengadah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kebaagiaan macam apakah yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu?

Draco tidak lagi mengingatnya. Ketika itu ia terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan ingatan yang telah dirubah. Memandang keluar jendela tanpa mengetahui sesuatu telah menghilang. Lucius dan Narcissa bersikap seolah pembicaraan di sore kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Draco tidak tahu apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

 **xxx**

Benarkah?

Draco berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Granger sudah pergi. Itu lebih baik. Dia terlihat seperti anak hilang dan sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan sungguh, Draco tak akan pernah memikirkan Hermione sebagai seseorang yang mampu untuk berbohong mengenai hal serius. Jika dia memang menngatakan kebenaran, Draco akan coba membuktikannya.

Pasti ada petunjuk! Pikirnya. Ia memacu kakinya, berlari melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Ia membuka seluruh buku dan gulungan perkamen di atas meja belajarnya. Lama kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia sebenarnya mempunyai jurnal dan tentu hal penting seharusnya tertulis di sana.

* * *

 **21 Juni—Ini mengejutkan!**

 _Granger hamil dan aku adalah ayah dari janinnya. Well, aku pelakunya. Ini sangat mengerikan. Kami sepakat untuk memberitahu orangtua masing-masing dan...yeah, merubah sedikit cerita agar aku tidak tidur di liang lahat sebelum sempat bertanggung jawab. Ini sangat memalukan. Ayah akan sangat marah padaku, tapi aku yakin aku bisa meyakinkannya. Ditentang sekalipun, aku akan tetap menikahi Granger. Aku akan menjaga nama baiknya dan nama baik keluarganya. Semua ini adalah kebodohanku karena mabuk-mabukan. Aku bersyukur Granger tidak...yaah emm, sudahlah. A_ _ku beruntung belum dikutuk habis-habisan oleh semua orang._ _Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dia memang gadis yang hebat. Entahlah._

 _Dia sangat mengagumkan._

* * *

Jurnal itu membingungkan dan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Draco tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa, namun keinginannya untuk mengetahui apa yang hilang sangat kuat.

Dua hari kemudian, seperti air yang mengalir tanpa henti, ingatan itu menghantamnya seperti ombak. Ia terbangun dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh. Penuh kegusaran, berseru nyaring di muka ayah dan ibunya yang memandang dengan wajah gelap dan geram.

 **xxx**

6 hari. Ia berjanji akan memberi kabar 6 hari kemudian.

Di hari ketiga ia berhasil menambal ingatan yang hilang.

Draco marah besar dan menumpahkan kekecewaannya. Bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa Lucius dan Narcissa berbuat demikian. Ia bingung dan tersesat. Matanya sempat berkaca-kaca saat ia meracau dengan perasaan terkhianati.

* * *

 _Kenapa...kenapa mereka menghapus ingatan...kenapa.._

 _Hah?_

 _ **'Ingatannya dihapus'?**_

* * *

Draco sontak tersadar. Tak sempat mengelak saat Lucius telah siap dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Stupefy!"

 **xxx**

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya. Kenapa ingatannya bisa kembali?" gumam Narcissa, sehari selanjutnya setelah mereka kembali mengubah ingatan Draco.

Lucius menghela nafas. "Tidak jalan lain lagi, kita memang harus menghapus semua ingatan yang berhubungan dengan perempuan itu."

Ini memang tindakan yang sangat kejam dan tidak manusiawi. Namun, kedua orang itu beranggapan bahwa masa depan sang anak dan keluarga mereka dipertaruhkan di sini. Ini bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Adegan asmara anak yang baru saja dilanda puber sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

Draco harus melupakan segalanya tentang Hermione Granger.

Lalu mereka melakukannya lagi.

Seperti tengah memperlakukan alat rusak,

mereka mengutak-atik memorinya. Memanipulasi ini dan itu. Menambah dan mengurangi beberapa hal.

Seperti barang rusak saja.

Pada akhirnya, dia jadi barang rusak juga.

 **xxx**

Draco mencengkeram kepalanya.

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Tidak tertahankan.

Ia berteriak kesakitan. Meraung-raung dan berharap agar rasa sakit itu berhenti. Ramuan-ramuan penyembuh tidak berguna itu ia hempaskan dengan kesal. Kepalanya selalu saja pusing dan rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum. Kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan?

Seperti barang rusak saja.

Pada akhirnya, dia jadi barang rusak juga.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Kesenyapan seolah menelannya. Seperti ada batu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, Draco meneguk ludah. Sudut bibirnya bergetar, berupaya membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Senyum yang kaku. Iris kelabu bergulir dari arah jendela. Lelaki itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang lama. Panas yang menyengat mengacaukan kepalanya, namun ia tetap berdiri dan tidak mau duduk di kursi biarpun suhu udara seolah akan memukulnya jatuh saat itu juga.

Bibirnya, kering dan pecah-pecah, terbuka.

"Aku...tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco dengan perasaan kacau balau hanya bisa menaruh tangan di kepalanya dan berwajah pasrah. Mengedarkan pandangan dan melangkah pergi dari kamar biru. Kamar gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya biru redup dari ratusan tabung ingatan yang disusun di atas rak-rak yang berjajar rapi.

"Ah..." Bibir pucat mengulas senyum getir. "Tidak berguna."

Draco tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa tiap hari adalah hari yang selalu terulang. Semuanya bagaikan hari baru padahal sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Akan tetapi, perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Hatinya familiar terhadap semua rutinitas. Jika ia melihat lebih dalam, maka ia akan menyadari bahwa hatinya telah berlubang dan kosong.

Hari-hari berjalan seolah tak akan pernah berakhir.

Hingga anak itu datang dan menghapus segalanya.

Semuanya menjadi terasa baru kembali.

Warna yang dibawa oleh anak itu sangat berbeda dan begitu kontras dengan dirinya. Warna hitam...aa, sangat berbeda dari Draco.

"Ah!" Anak itu memekik.

Draco mengerjapkan mata. "Oh." Siapa yang menyangka bahwa di taman labirin ini akan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berseberangan dengannya? Draco selalu sendiri. Dan ia selalu menyendiri di labirin ini untuk menghindari kebosanan dan kedatangan para tamu-tamu yang tak diundang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu." Draco memerhatikannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Orpheus. Dan paman siapa?"

"Namaku Draco Malfoy." Draco menunggu reaksi sama yang selalu ia dapatkan. Apakah anak ini tiba-tiba akan berseru dan berkata, 'paman Draco!? Paman kemana saja? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat paman. Apa paman tahu si anu akan menyelenggarakan acara amal untuk blablabla—'

Draco bisa memikirkan 10 macam skenario yang intinya menyatakan bahwa anak ini mengenalnya dan Draco tidak ingat apapun tentangnya.

Akan tetapi, tak sesuai dugaan, anak laki-laki bernama Orpheus itu malah mengangguk, berkata, "salam kenal."

Sepasang permata kelabu Draco melebar, terkejut. "...Salam kenal."

Ah, seseorang yang asing.

Anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

Draco menahan senyum dan tiba-tiba saja suasana hatinya menjadi ceria.

Jika bersama dengan orang asing, Draco bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dan dia tidak perlu menyadari bahwa...bahwa dia...mengidap kelainan ingatan.

Seperti... seperti...barang...rusak...

 **_bersambung_**


	6. good-bye

**8 September 1999**

Draco tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak tidak bisa memahami kesedihan dan senyum pahit yang sekilas tampak di wajah ibunya.

Draco ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu apa arti tatapan ayahnya yang dilemparkan padanya, berpikir bahwa Draco tidak melihatnya.

Draco hanya mengingat bahwa ia baru saja keluar dari Kelas Ramuan, hingga tiba-tiba saja, saat membuka mata tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di kamar tidurnya di manor Malfoy. Aneh sekali. Draco bingung dan panik luar biasa. Saat bertanya pada ibunya, entah kenapa Narcissa terlihat seperti hendak menangis. Rasa kasihan yang tampak di dalam sorot matanya membuat Draco membeku. Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Hanya mimpi, Draco," ucap ibunya. "Hanya mimpi. Apa kau lupa? Kau sudah lama lulus dari Hogwarts."

"O-oh...benarkah?" Draco memegang kepalanya. "Aku...tidak tahu..."

Tangan Narcissa menyentuh bahunya lembut. "Draco sayang, apa kau ingat kemarin kau kemana?"

"Aku...kemana?"

"Ya. Kau pergi selama beberapa jam. Kau tidak memberi tahu siapapun kemana kau pergi."

"Aku...lupa..." jawab Draco tidak yakin. Ia sendiri tidak ingat bahwa kemarin ia pergi kemana. Kemarin? Kemarin memangnya hari apa? Sekarang hari apa? Tanggal berapa?

Draco mencengkeram rambutnya. Tarikan nafasnya berubah cepat saat ia menyadari keanehan. Panik. Ia panik luar biasa. "Aku...tidak ingat...Mom, aku..."

"Tenanglah, Draco," hibur Narcissa. "Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa kau jadi pelupa begini."

"Ah?"

"Kau mungkin keluyuran ke taman belakang, tempat ayahmu mengoleksi bunga Apredium."

"Apredium?" Draco mengerjapkan matanya. Nama bunga itu belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Narcissa melanjutkan, "Apredium terkenal dengan bau unik yang mampu menghinoptis siapapun yang menciumnya. Tidak berbahaya selama kau tidak memakan mahkotanya. Dilihat dari keadaanmu, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menghirup baunya hingga sebagian ingatanmu terhapus."

"Oh." Alis perak Draco terangkat tinggi. Cengkeraman di rambutnya perlahan merenggang dan terlepas saat ia mengerti keadaannya. Draco cukup malu karena sudah bersikap heboh di hadapan ibunya. "Kenapa Dad mengoleksi bunga itu? Untuk apa?"

Narcissa tersenyum. "Ayahmu akhir-akhir ini merasa agak bosan dan ingin hobi baru." Ia menghela nafas. "Tapi, lihat, hobi barunya ini hampir mencelakaimu. Aku akan memintanya membuang bunga-bunga tak berguna itu."

Draco meringis. Narcissa hendak pergi—berkata akan membicarakan tentang bunga berbahaya itu sekarang juga— namun Draco mencegatnya, bertanya, "Sekarang hari apa?"

Mungkin Draco menyadari raut wajah yang tampak di muka Narcissa. Waktu itu ia menatap tanpa berkedip ketika ibunya tersenyum sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Hari Rabu, _dear_."

Entah kenapa, Draco merasa ekspresi ibunya terlihat bagai seseorang yang baru saja menelan pil pahit.

* * *

 **20 Oktober 1999**

Draco menaruh telapak tangannya di kening. Ia yakin masih berada di Hogwarts saat tiba-tiba saja terbangun di tempat yang berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pikiran konyol terlintas, mengusulkan ide bahwa ia baru saja melakukan perjalanan waktu secara tidak sadar. Well, siapa tahu begitu. Dan—ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk ke sekian kalinya—memang banyak yang berubah, namun tidak salah lagi, ia berada di lantai dua di manor Malfoy.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di manor padahal seharusnya ia masih di Hogwarts? Draco tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain perjalanan waktu. Ah, dimana _dad?_ dimana _mom_? Mereka pasti menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

Pintu ruang makan terlihat dan wajah Draco berubah cerah. Ia mempercepat langkah dan membuka pintunya. Setidaknya dia bangun cukup cepat untuk bisa mengikuti jadwal sarapan orangtuanya. Dan seharusnya Lucius dan Narcissa masih sarapan sekarang.

Kecuali ada dua orang asing yang tidak ia kenal berada di sana. Duduk di kursi yang selalu ditempati oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Draco menaikkan alis. Berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Dua orang itu berhenti bergerak saat menyadari kedatangannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Draco, mencoba sopan saat rasanya geram melihat kedua orang itu duduk di kursi yang tidak seharusnya mereka duduki.

"Draco?" Si wanita balik bertanya seolah tidak mendengarnya. Yang pria melihat dengan alis tertekuk dalam.

Draco agak tidak senang dipanggil namanya oleh wanita itu seperti seseorang yang familiar. Lantas ia berkata dingin, "Siapa kalian? Apa kalian tidak tahu kesopanan saat menjadi tamu di rumah orang lain?"

Garpu di tangan wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Draco terdiam, terpaku saat melihat ekspresi wanita itu berubah. Seolah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mungkin dia memang baru saja menyaksikan hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya, karena wanita itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak bak orang kesetanan.

Draco terkesiap.

Lama kemudian—setelah situasi tenang dan ia diberi tahu—ia baru mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, dan pria itu adalah ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy.

Aneh sekali.

Draco sungguh tidak mengingatnya tadi.

* * *

 **21 Nov 1999**

Cuaca sangat dingin dan salju yang turun tadi malam telah membungkus London dengan warna putih. Pria berambut putih itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku jasnya. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Apa kau benar tidak akan mengantar sampai stasiun?" tanya Blaise.

Draco hanya menjawab dengan 'hm'. Lucius berkata lebih baik Draco di manor saja. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang—kata Lucius—Draco akan kewalahan jika bertemu banyak orang tanpa persiapan lebih dulu. Draco berjengit saat mendengarnya, tapi memang benar, dia akan sangat kewalahan.

Narcissa berdiri di hadapannya. Mengumpulkan kedua tangan anaknya, mengenggamnya erat. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Draco sayang."

"Aku juga," balas Draco pelan. Saat mendengar ucapan anaknya, tangis Narcissa pecah sembari menarik Draco ke dalam pelukan. "Jangan lupa untuk kirim surat," bisiknya. Draco hanya mengangguk seraya mengelus punggung ibunnya lembut. Narcissa menatap Blaise setelah melepaskan Draco, berkata, "Jaga Draco baik-baik, Blaise."

"Tentu," ucapnya, "Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dengan demikian, Anda bisa mengirimkan _Howler_ untuknya."

"Hey!" protes Draco. Narcissa menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum.

" _Son_." Lucius meremas bahu Draco. Pemuda itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Sorot mata ayahnya terasa dalam. Draco merasa Lucius punya banyak emosi yang ingin diungkapkan, namun tak satupun yang bisa tertebak. Lucius hanya memeluknya, memegang belakang kepala Draco. " Kapanpun kau mau, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi kami."

Draco mengangguk. "Jaga _Mom._ Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Ketika ia melambaikan tangan, dengan mata terpatri pada sosok ayah dan ibunya yang telah memasuki mobil berwarna hitam mengilap yang kemudian berlalu, salju turun dan mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

Ia menengadah dan memandang.

"Indah, ya," ucapnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar persetujuan Blaise.

Kala itu Draco memandang dan terhipnotis oleh keindahan berwarna putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Memang tidak ada yang membicarakannya, namun entah sejak kapan ia merasa kaku dengan sikap orangtuanya. Namun, kini mereka sudah terbebas, tidak perlu lagi berwajah sedih tiap melihat Draco yang sangat malang.

Draco juga harus menulis pengingat bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi berada di manor. Mereka sudah pindah ke Jerman. Dan mengenai perusahaan di London, ia akan dibantu Blaise dalam pengelolaannya—atau sebenarnya Blaise-lah yang memegang perusahaan itu dan Draco hanya menjadi nama yang tertera saja. Ternyata banyak juga yang harus diperbaharui.

"Draco, kau tidak mau masuk?"

Tanpa menoleh, Draco menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku masuk duluan. Jangan lama-lama di luar."

Draco hanya menggumam pelan, "Aku tahu."

Salju yang jatuh di bulan November itu entah kenapa terasa lain dan begitu memikat. Entah apa sebabnya, Draco ingin memandang lebih lama.

Sorot matanya tenang dan damai. Ada senyum kecil yang terkulum di bibirnya.

Mungkinkah alam ingin membisikkan sesuatu dari tempat yang jauh?

Bahwa sebenarnya di hari itu, seorang anak baru saja lahir ke dunia.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Orpheus..." Draco mengecap nama itu di lidahnya. Ketika ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tipis, saat itulah hatinya telah terisi kembali hingga penuh. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Kemudian, ia menempelkan kertas di setiap sudut kamarnya. Menyimpan baik-baik memori di hari itu di dalam tabung yang berbeda dan ditaruh di tempat yang paling menonjol dan mencolok.

Ingatan tentang Orpheus adalah yang berbeda. Tentang anak itu, Draco ingin mengenal dan menjadi temannya. Ingin terus mengingat dirinya.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan dekat yang terus melekat di hati saat bersama dengannya.

Draco tidak tahu apa namanya...tapi...ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Semuanya.

Kemisteriusan itu.

Dan perasaan nostalgia yang seolah hendak membuat air matanya tergenang.

Ia duduk di kursinya dan menimang-nimang sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado dan pita biru terang di tangannya. Senyumnya penuh rasa sayang dan bahagia. Jam antik yang menghiasi ruang duduk itu sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, menandakan pertengahan malam yang ditunggu Draco tanpa memejamkan mata. Orpheus akan sangat bahagia dengan kejutan darinya. Draco berharap demikian. Dan ibu Orpheus...Draco berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyandang nama 'Hermione Granger' itu.

Draco tidak akan tidur dan melupakan hari kelahiran Scorpius. Dia tidak akan tidur hingga melupakan segalanya saat terbangun nanti.

 _Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi...bertahanlah diriku...aku membutuhkan dukunganmu, memoriku.._

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan menemui Orpheus..._

Peri Rumah Pansy menyambutnya saat ia keluar dari perapian. Merasa ringan dan penuh percaya diri. Tidak sabar ia menanyakan dimana kamar Orpheus pada Peri

Rumah tersebut.

Pansy telah menunggunya. Ia bersedekap dan mengomentari kado Draco yang berukuran sedang. Draco memutar bola mata dan mengabaikannya.

"Hm." Pansy berhenti di depan pintu kamar Orphe. Tersenyum saat melirik Draco. "Kau masuk pertama. Dia pasti senang melihatmu."

Draco memamerkan senyum sombong. "Tentu saja. Aku adalah teman yang paling dia sukai," ujarnya sembari meraih ganggang pintu berwarna emas.

 **xxx**

* * *

Kemudian masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan berubah.

Dan Hermione Granger akhirnya kembali dari perjalanan waktunya.

Lantas membuka mata, bangkit dari posisinya dan mengedarkan pandangan.

Itu kamarnya sendiri. Di rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Granger.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membenamkan wajah di lututnya yang tertekuk, wanita itu menangis tanpa suara.

Nama seseorang berulang-ulang terdengar di dalam isakannya.

 _Ah, dia sudah tidak ada._

 _Tidak ada lagi._

 _Cahaya di dalam kegelapan malam..._

 _...Orpheus..._

* * *

 **_bersambung_**


	7. brand new days

**13 September 2005**

* * *

"Jadi?" Pansy menyandarkan dagu di punggung tangannya. Senyum tipis di bibirnya mengindikasikan bahwa dia sedang bersenang-senang. Blaise tertawa kecil, menyesap tehnya seraya melirik Draco.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku belum ingin."

"Yah, yah, kau juga bilang itu setahun yang lalu saat ibumu bercerita tentang putri-putri Greengrass padamu," goda Pansy.

"Oh," kata Draco, "jangan ingatkan aku."

"Aku yakin Narcissa akan sangat senang jika kau mulai berencana untuk memulai kehidupan pernikahan dan," Pansy membagi lirikan lucu dengan Blaise, "memberinya cucu untuk ditimang."

Draco mendelik kesal. Ia menggerakkan kakinya di meja, dengan sengaja menendang sepatu sahabat perempuannya. Pansy berseru kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak coba saja merencanakan blind-date untuk Theo, Pans?" ucap Draco jengkel.

"Oh, baiklah," jawab Pansy berapi-api, "aku juga akan melakukannya untukmu agar kalian berdua bisa menikmati double date yang, semoga saja, tidak berakhir buruk—biarpun aku berharap demikian, dan—ow! Draco! Berhenti menendang kakiku!"

" _Well_ ," kata Draco, "kalau kau juga berhenti membicarakan ini, aku akan melakukannya."

"Iya, iya!" Pansy merunduk, mengelus-ngelus betisnya.

Blaise mengecek jam tangannya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk berangkat sekarang. Kita punya waktu 20 menit untuk tiba di acara Theo."

"Kita bisa tiba lebih awal di sana, _well_ , kuharap kita bisa menenangkan kegugupannya," timpal Pansy.

"Ah," senyum tipis tampak di wajah si pria berambut perak, "ini acara resmi pertamanya, 'kan? Memang lebih baik tiba lebih awal untuk membuatnya tenang."

Pansy bangkit dari kursinya sembari menarik tas tangannya dari atas meja. "Ayo, pergi—oh!" Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Draco, berbisik, "lihat, siapa yang ada di depan sana?"

"Hm?" Draco mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum dengan kaku berkata, "oh."

Lantas Pansy mengangkat alis. "Itu responmu?"

Draco menatapnya datar.

"Ayolah, Draco! Itu Hermione Granger! Ketua Murid Perempuan yang juga merupakan satu-satunya perempuan—selain aku—yang dekat denganmu. Kalian bahkan pernah digosipkan sebagai pasangan kekasih gara-gara kejadian lucu di Yule Ball wak—hmph!" Draco membungkam mulut wanita berambut hitam itu. Sungguh, dia tidak mau Pansy berceloteh tentang masa lalunya di Hogwarts...dengan, _well_ , Hermione Granger.

Iris emas madu Blaise berkerling, terlihat tertarik. "Aku ingat kejadian itu."

Draco meliriknya heran. Blaise menyeringai kecil. " _Well_ , Pansy menceritakan hal itu di suratnya. Dengan sangat detail."

Draco mendadak merasa pusing. Ingin rasanya menabok Pansy saat itu juga. Ia menghela nafas. "Dengar, semua itu terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu. Kalian mengerti apa artinya? Artinya semua itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Lagipula, aku dan Granger tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi semenjak lulus dari Hogwarts."

Pansy manggut-manggut. Kerlingan matanya jahil. "Baiklah. Ayo, bicara sedikit dengan mereka," ucapnya, tanpa menunggu langsung berbalik dan melenggang.

"Hey!" Draco tak sempat mencegat. Sambil menahan pening, ia memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Blaise menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Ayo, pergi," kata sahabat Zabini-nya. Tidak ada rasa iba di wajahnya, kecuali rasa tertarik terhadap kontroversi hati yang tengah dialami sahabatnya. _Well,_ Blaise tidak mengikuti jejak Draco yang waktu itu mengulang pendidikannya, jadi, sejujurnya Blaise merasa tertinggal dengan pengalaman-pengalaman menarik yang ia baca dari surat Pansy saat kedua sahabatnya itu berada di Hogwarts. Karenanya, kepanikan Draco sama sekali bukan urusannya—mungkin iya di situasi yang berbeda, tapi tidak yang ini.

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus-ngelus pelipisnya—menunjukkan betapa frustasinya ia dengan tindakan Pansy. Tapi, pertemuan memang tidak terelakkan. Pada akhirnya juga, biarpun memilih jalan lain, mau tak mau mereka harus berseberang jalan dengan ketiga Gryffindor itu—yep, meja mereka berada di dekat pintu keluar. Dan sungguh Draco bersyukur dengan sifat bebal Pansy, karena hal itu menyelamatkan mereka dari percakapan canggung dan tidak nyaman. Draco mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Hermione Granger.

Oh Tuhan, benar-benar sangat canggung. Draco tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengannya. Sudah 6 tahun mereka tidak bertemu ataupun berkomukasi dan...ugh! Draco menyerah. Lebih baik diam saja. Lagipula, Granger juga sepertinya tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Mungkin dia juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ah, sudahlah.

Ketiga penyihir pureblood yang baru saja keluar dari kafe itu, berjalan merapat di trotoar. Draco memilih untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari sorot mata tidak senang dan kerutan alis di wajah Pansy yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak lama kemudian, wanita itu mengalihkan wajah sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dan Draco tidak mau tahu alasan kenapa ada tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Blaise. Yup. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu.

Haah...

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Acara resmi milik Theo ini sebenarnya adalah yang pertama kali diadakan atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Draco, tak berbeda dengan Blaise dan Pansy saat mendengar ide Theo, sangat terkejut dan harus bertanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan. Theo tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan semangat waktu itu, mngulang ucapannya, " _Aku akan membuka panti asuhan untuk anak-anak muggle_!"

Siapa sangka Theo yang itu—yang selalu bertualang dan hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri— akan berpiir tentang masalah sosial di masyarakat? Entahlah. Mungkin efek bertualang itu telah memberikan efek positif pada karakter Theodore Nott. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Draco tak mampu menahan senyum. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sungguh aneh kehidupan ini. Manusia berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Kini ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya bukan lagi anak-anak yang dunianya sempit dan hanya ingin bermain. Mereka sudah dewasa dan masing-masing mulai memegang satu dua tanggung jawab.

Dan...Hermione Granger...apakah dia juga telah memegang tanggung jawab? Pastinya. Dia perempuan cerdas dan berani yang pernah dengan angkuhnya mengomeli Draco muda. Sudah pasti Hermione dengan sikapnya yang berapi-api itu punya banyak tanggung jawab. Ah..benar...bukankah dulu ia pernah punya program tentang perlindungan hak Peri Rumah? Apa dia masih menjalankannya, ya?...Perlindungan hak Peri Rumah... Draco menyembunyikan senyum geli dengan tangannya. _Granger, program itu benar-benar aneh dan terdengar konyol._

"Draco!" Pansy mendesis, menyikut tangannya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Lihat, Theo melihat ke sini." Draco berdehem, menegakkan punggungnya dengan ekspresi yang lebih terkendali dan khas miliknya. Di sampingnya, Blaise menyeringai kecil, seolah menyadari kenapa sahabat albinonya itu tampak penuh lamunan hari ini.

"Kau tahu," ucapnya pelan namun cukup untuk bisa didengar Draco, "kau bisa meminta Lucius memindahkanmu ke perusahaan induk di sini. Hampir 5 tahun kau di Rusia dan baru sekarang punya waktu untuk datang. Apa kau tidak merindukan London? Atau..." iris emas madu bergulir ke ujung mata, "merindukan seseorang mungkin?"

Draco diam sejenak. Seolah baru mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan sahabatnya itu, ia lantas memicingkan mata. "Jangan mulai, Blaise."

" _Well_ , _mate_ , aku hanya bertanya apa kau tidak mau tinggal di London lagi," ujar Blaise tenang. Draco mendengus.

"Aku akan kembali kalau cabang perusahaan di Rusia sudah lebih stabil. Paling cepat, kira-kira 2 tahun."

"Aku tahu."

Draco megerutkan alis. _Kalau tahu kenapa tanya? Dasar._

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar saat Theo berdiri di podium dan mulai menyampaikan aspirasinya. Jujur saja, ketiga sahabatnya agak bangga saat melihatnya penuh percaya diri berbicara dengan gaya berkarisma. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya—yang jelas hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Sekali lagi para hadirin bertepuk tangan ketika Theodore Nott menggunting pita hijau yang dipasang di gerbang panti asuhannya—Nott's Children House. Mereka berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat. Balon-balon dalam berbagai warna dilepaskan, terbang ke langit. Theo melambaikan tangan pada para sahabatnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kebahagian itu menular pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Draco juga ikut senang.

 **xxx**

" _Well,_ " ucap Theo, merenggangkan badan, "semuanya berjalan lancar. Bagaimana menurut kalian penampilanku tadi?"

"Syukurlah." Ini Blaise, dan Theo sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sahabatnya yang sangat dingin ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, otaknya belum bisa menerima fakta kalau Blaise akan menikahi Loon—ehm, Luna Lovegood. Entah pasangan macam apa mereka berdua itu.

Pansy mengangguk. "Pidatomu cukup bagus."

"Yaah," Draco memutar bola matanya, mencoba mencari pujian lain, "pakaianmu rapi."

Krik.

Tidak apa-apa. Theo sudah terbiasa walaupun harus menggigit bibir. Sungguh makan hati punya teman-teman tanpa perasaan seperti ketiga orang di depannya ini. Para sahabat lantas mengulas senyum, melumerkan suasana yang tadi terasa malas. Pansy tak henti-hentinya menggoda—membicarakan isi pidato Theo dan meniru posenya. Oh, sangat mengundang tawa. Muka Theo sampai merah.

"Oh," pria Nott itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Draco, kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini?"

"Dia—"

Pansy menyelanya, "kau membawanya ke Inggris!?" Ia melotot ke arah Blaise, "kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Blaise pendek. Sontak Draco menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya tak percaya. Bukankah laki-laki ini yang menjemput Draco di stasiun? Tentu saja dia tahu!

"Blaise, kau—""Draco! Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau akan membawanya! Aku pasti akan ikut menjemputmu di stasiun!"

Theo meloncat dari kursinya, ikut-ikutan heboh. "Apa kau ingin membuat kejutan? Ha! Terbongkar sudah! Hahaha!"

Draco menghela nafas. "Biarkan aku bicara dulu," ucapnya, menatap Pansy dengan sorot mata memperingati. "Dengar, waktu itu aku baru saja datang dan aku hanya punya waktu lima jam untuk beristirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Dan, _well_ , biarpun diberi waktu banya sekalipun, sebenarnya _mom_ tidak mau melepaskannya sejak kami tiba, jadi mustahil untuk bisa membawanya bersamaku."

"Oh, baiklah!" seru Pansy, "Jelas sudah apa rencana kita sekarang. Kami akan ke rumahmu!"

"Yeah!" sahut Theo. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang bosan dan ingin melepas penat.

"Ayo, pergi." Blaise meluruskan kaki dan berdiri dari kursinya. Draco meliriknya masam. Enak saja, setelah mengorbankan Draco untuk dicecar Pansy... Sungguh terlalu.

Theo berjalan di sampingnya. Draco ingat bahwa ia belum menyelamatinya. "Theo, selamat atas pembukaan pasti asuhanmu."

Sudut bibir Theo berkedut. "Yeah, _thanks_. Aku senang kalian datang. Tapi, kalau dia ada di sini, aku akan lebih senang lagi."

"Aku akan mengajaknya berkunjung nanti."

"Aku hanya...kau tahu, 'kan, panti asuhan itu kubangun karena bertemu dengannya telah memberikanku inspirasi. Aku hanya ingin dia melihatnya."

"Kami akan datang besok."

Theo tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu." Diam sejenak. "Apa menurutmu dia akan menyukai ideku ini?"

Draco meremas bahunya. "Apa kau lupa? Kau itu sahabatnya. 3 tahun yang lalu kau menyelamatkannya dari jalanan dan membawanya padaku. Dan idemu sangat brilian. Dia pasti mengerti bahwa kau ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak yang senasib dengannya. Aku yakin, Theo." Draco berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Theo mengikutinya. Panti asuhan di sana tampak ramai dan penuh kecerian.

Draco tersenyum.

"Orpheus pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

 **_bersambung_**


	8. have a nice day

Kadang kala...wanita itu melihat ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan tak bisa ditebak. Teman-temannya sering kali mendapatinya tenggelam dalam lamunan. Mereka merasa khawatir dan memintanya untuk jangan memendam masalahnya sendirian. Wanita itu tertawa dan berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa. Akan tetapi, ada kepahitan yang tampak di wajah Harry dan Ron. Mereka seolah melihat sangat dalam walaupun tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Ah, Hermione...

mungkin karena tanpa sengaja air matanya mengalir di kala bibir merah mengulas senyum penuh paksaan yang begitu jelas di mata. Lantas wanita itu membisu. Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia pun mengatupkan bibir. Memandang ke bawah dan membiarkan air mata itu mengalir.

Sahabatnya bertanya, namun ia hanya bisa diam.

Padahal musim gugur telah berakhir dan kini salju berjatuhan di langit yang berbeda dengan masa lalunya—garis waktu yang telah ia rubah. Namun wanita itu masih menatap kedua tangannya. Berusaha mendekap kekosongan yang tampak di sana. Tidak ada. Tidak nampak apa yang sangat ingin ia lihat. Wanita itupun memeluk diri sendiri dan memejamkan mata. Adakah sisa-sisa kehangatan yang bisa ia rasakan?

Orpheus...ah, Orpheus...

biarpun telah merubah waktu,

entah kenapa, ibumu merasa sangat kesepian.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a sequel of 'The Woman who Surfaces to the Future'_ _ **:**_

 **The Man who Lingers in the Present**

— _Draco's story_

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Draco menjulurkan kedua tangannya seraya membungkuk. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak lantas turun dari pangkuan neneknya dan berlari di atas lantai marmer berwarna emerald. Kaki kecil yang dibungkus sepatu hitam mengilap berlomba. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan melingkarkannya di leher pria itu.

Draco tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas. Tangannya mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan mengangkatnya saat ia menegakkan badan. Lalu ia berputar dan berputar. Lucius dan Narcissa dengan ekspresi penuh rasa sayang melihat dari tempat duduk mereka.

Orpheus tertawa dan sangat bahagia.

 **xxx**

Mata hijau Harry berkaca-kaca, balas memandang Ginny dengan penuh rasa syukur. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajah, menyatukan kening dengan sang istri yang biarpun kelelahan masih bisa melepas senyum. Molly, Arthur, Ron, dan Charlie berada di sana dan juga ikut bersyukur di dalam hati. Hermione berdiri di samping ranjang Ginny.

Iris hazel tampak kosong. Lurus menatap pada bayi di dekapan Harry.

Ia ingin pergi, tapi Ginny memegang tangannya dan Hermione tidak enak untuk melepaskannya di saat yang penuh haru dan kebahagiaan ini.

Hermione sangat ingin pergi.

Ginny menggendong bayinya—namanya James, lahir 1 jam yang lalu bersamaan dengan turunnya gerimis pertama musim semi. Imut dan lucu. Hermione merasa seperti orang yang tidak berdaya.

Lalu Ginny mendongak, melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Ia menawarkan Hermione untuk menggendong James kecil dan Hermione...entah kenapa tidak bisa menolak. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri. Dengan hati-hati mengambil dan mendekap bayi itu ke dadanya.

Ada perasaan nostalgia yang membajiri seluruh wadah di hatinya. Kerinduan itu menghantamnya.

 _Berat Orpheus sedikit lebih ringan dari James._

Dan orang-orang yang berada di bangsal itu salah memahami arti dari kesedihan dan air mata Hermione Granger.

 **xxx**

Pansy memetik setangkai bunga tulip. Ia menyuruh anak laki-laki yang tengah berjongkok memandangi barisan koloni semut itu untuk mendekat. Pansy suka bunga dan, setiap pulang ke London bersama suaminya, ia selalu mengajarkan Orpheus tentang nama dan jenis-jenis bunga yang ada di manor Malfoy—Pansy suka berkunjung ke sana semenjak Draco kembali menetap di Inggris. Dan Orpheus yang selalu ingin tahu dengan senang hati menerima ilmu yang dibagikan oleh _auntie_ -nya—terutama dari _auntie_ Luna yang selalu penuh kejutan dan mengetahui banyak hal yang tidak pernah diajarkan guru private-nya.

Viktor, Blaise, Theo dan Draco duduk di serambi sembari menyesap teh dan berbincang ringan. Blaise menyinggung tentang pencapaian Draco yang berhasil menstabilkan perusahaan cabang di Rusia satu tahun lebih cepat dari dugaan awal—berdasarkan pembicaraan di acara pembukaan panti asuhan Theo satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Draco mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berkata bahwa ayah dan ibunya memaksanya untuk mempercepat urusannya di Rusia karena mereka ingin Orpheus segera tinggal bersama mereka di Inggris secepatnya. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa saat membicarakan hal itu. Terkadang masih ada rasa tidak percaya di hati Draco saat menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya—terutama Lucius— sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan status _half-blood_ Orpheus. Mereka malah sangat menyayanginya. Mungkinkah karena rupa Orpheus tak ubahnya dengan rupa seorang Malfoy—padahal sama sekali tak punya hubungan darah dengan mereka? Entahlah. Draco tidak terlalu tahu, tapi ia merasa biarpun penampilan Orpheus berbeda, Lucius dan Narcissa akan tetap menyayanginya dengan rasa sayang yang tak berkurang.

Sering kali Draco berpikiran gila dan tidak masuk akal, misalnya menganggap Orpheus seperti bola yang bersinar dan penuh keajaiban. Datang menggelinding dan berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil saat Draco memegang bola itu. Ah, tidak. Orpheus memang adalah perwujudan dari keajaiban itu sendiri.

Melalui Theo, keajaiban itu datang menghampirinya dan mengisi seluruh harinya dengan kebahagiaan.

Dan sekarang memenuhi manor Malfoy dengan kehangatan.

 **xxx**

Seekor kucing berwarna putih mengeong-ngeong dari kardus yang diletakkan di samping tiang listrik. Daun-daun kurus berguguran, jatuh di atas payung transparan seorang wanita yang berdiri di bawah pohon cypress. Kakinya bergerak, melangkah menuju asal suara.

Ia berjongkok. Menaruh payungnya di samping kakinya. Waktu itu angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan payung itu, namun wanita itu tidak melihatnya. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada seekor kucing yang memanggil-manggil dari kardus yang dindingnya begitu tinggi.

Wanita berambut coklat itu mengangkat sang kucing. Lama kemudian baru ia memeluknya dengan hati-hati, menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menghalau angin dingin dari tubuh kecil itu.

"Kau sendirian," gumam Hermione, terdengar hampa dan sarat akan kesedihan, "...sama sepertiku."

Menitik-nitik. Butiran-butiran bening yang mengalir di pipi.

Hermione sungguh sangat merindukan anak itu.

Sangat mencintainya.

Sangat ingin memeluknya.

Ah,

dimanakah dia?

Cahaya di dalam kegelapan malam...

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

Setelah melakukan perencanaan matang dan menetapkan waktu yang bagus, para staff Nott's Children House memberitahu Theo, selaku pemilik, untuk menghadiri acara piknik—"White Picnic" sebut mereka— yang akan diadakan besok, tanggal 21 November 2007.

"Ini ide bagus. Anak-anak bisa bersenang-senang dan bermain salju di taman," kata Theo, "dan kau, Draco, datanglah bersama Orpheus. Dia masih suka salju, 'kan?"

"Oh, maksudmu menggelindingkan diri di tumpukan salju? Ya, dia masih suka melakukannya. Baru saja kemarin malam dia mencoba menyelinap untuk tidur di igloo di pekarangan."

Theo terkekeh. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Di Rusia salju turun lebih sering daripada di sini."

"Jangan membicarakan tentang Rusia di sini," ujar Draco, melirik ke arah pintu, " _Mom_ jadi sensitif karena Orpheus terus menyebut-nyebut tentang iklim Rusia yang lebih didominasi oleh salju. Hampir saja _Mom_ merubah seluruh bagian manor menjadi _snow globe_."

Theo menginggil. "Oh, baiklah, itu tidak menyenangkan. Terima kasih atas peringatannya, kawan."

"Sama-sama. Kau memang membutuhkannya sebelum bicara pada ibuku tentang mengapa Orpheus harus pergi besok."

"Tunggu..." Theo memucat. "Kenapa harus aku? Tidak, ini salah. Seharusnya kau—"

"Theo." Draco mendesah. "Kau sudah dengar tentang masalah igloo. _Mom_ entah kenapa bisa jadi paranoid gara-gara itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Orpheus, jika bisa menyelinap seperti itu, pasti _mampu_ untuk melakukan hal gila lainnya. Akan sangat sulit untuk membujuknya untuk membiarkan Orpheus keluar besok."

"Dan itu terjadi karena kau terlalu memanjakannya waktu di Rusia dulu," cetus Theo. "Jika anaknya saja tidak bisa membujuknya, apa artinya aku, yang hanya sahabat anaknya ini, bisa lakukan?"

Draco menelengkan kepala, tersenyum santai. "Jangan khawatir. Aku punya rencana."

Theo tidak tahu apa rencananya. Dan Draco sendiri tidak mau memberitahukannya apa-apa—katanya, nanti akan mengurangi kualitas drama yang ia harapkan. _Well_ , apapun itu, Theo harap bisa berhasil karena jika tidak, akan sangat mengerikan jika ia harus menanggung tatapan dingin Narcissa Malfoy dan ceramah-ceramahnya yang tajam menyudutkan selama 2 jam ke depan.

Pukul 4 sore, Draco mendorong Theo masuk ke kamar tamu yang dimana di sana telah ada Lucius dan Narcissa yang tengah menikmati kudapan sore dan berbincang-bincang kecil. Theo meluruskan kemejanya dan tersenyum—sangat berharap agar punggungnya tidak terlalu berkeringat hingga membasahi kemejanya.

Baru saja mereka bertiga bercakap-cakap santai dan tertawa, namun kemudian semua aura positif itu lenyap ketika Theo mengutarakan 'maksud kedatangan hamba ke rumah paduka adalah blablabla...'

Kamar terasa sunyi dan sangat berat. Theo ingin lari.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Lucius, yang sebenarnya hanya ingin memecahkan keheningan—tapi dengan cara yang salah. Bukankah seharusnya dia mengganti topik saja? Tentang kaos kaki yang sedang populer di pasaran misalnya?

Theo menelan ludah. "Saya ingin mengajak Orpheus pergi besok...er, untuk menghadiri acara yang akan diadakan oleh panti asuhanku..ya..begitu..ehm..." _'demikianlah, paduka, permintaan dari hamba yang hina ini'_ batin Theo, meringis.

Mendadak pintu terbuka. Angin segar seolah berhembus dari sana dan Theo menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tampak di pintu berdiri Draco, dan Orpheus yang berlari riang saat melihat Theo.

"Oh?" Draco, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, bertanya, "apa kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu? Kuharap kami tidak mengganggu."

"Eh...tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Theo. Terus melihat ke arah Draco—karena tatapan paduka ratu sangat menusuk.

"Tentang apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?" Sangat santai. Gaya yang sangat halus, Draco. Dalam hati, Theo menyeringai. Ia buru-buru menjawab saat melihat Narcissa hendak membuka mulut, mungkin ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bah! Theo tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Besok anak-anak akan piknik, aku ingin mengajak Orphe untuk ikut serta."

"Tunggu—""Piknik?"

Draco dan Theo tersenyum licik saat suara Orpheus memotong ucapan Narcissa.

Orpheus tersenyum lebar, penuh semangat.

"Aku ingin ikut!"

' _Wahai kawanku, Theo—'_

' _Wahai kawanku, Draco—'_

' _ **kemenangan kita sudah ditakdirkan!'**_

Paduka ratu akhirnya luluh dan mengalah.

 **xxx**

Banyak anak-anak dengan pakaian tebal berlarian di taman hari ini. Para staff menjaga agar mereka tidak berkeliaran terlalu jauh atau melakukan atraksi berbahaya. Orpheus Malfoy berbaur dan bermain dengan anak-anak yang sebaya denganya. Mereka berseru dan meloncat lincah dan penuh semangat. Banyak energi yang harus dilepaskan—para orang dewasa menghela nafas.

Orpheus tengah membuat kepalan-kepalan bola salju untuk permainan perang mereka ketika, tanpa sengaja, dari sudut matanya ia menangkap gerakan cepat dan bunyi bel yang cukup dekat. Ia menoleh. Meninggalkan pekerjaan seorang prajurit dan mengendap-endap. Ada hewan berwarna putih dengan pita sewarna tembaga di lehernya. Setiap hewan itu bergerak, bel di lehernya berbunyi.

Orpheus tersenyum lebar.

Ia keluar dari pohon tempatnya mengintip dan mendekat. Banyak orang dewasa yang berlalu-lalang, tapi Orpheus dengan cekatan menghindari mereka. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Oh...tadi dia tidak melihatnya, ternyata ada seorang _auntie_ yang duduk di samping hewan itu—setelah dilihat lebih dekat, ternyata itu kucing!

Pasti dia pemiliknya. Orpheus tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wanita itu duduk memunggunginya sembari membelai si kucing putih. Orpheus mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang, memiringkan sisi kepalanya. Ia berdiri di samping si pemilik, tapi sepertinya ia tidak disadari.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Orpheus. Iris kelabunya berkerling, selalu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Wanita itu diam, mungkin tidak mendengar. Orpheus sampai harus mengulang pertanyaannya dua kali. Saat hendak bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras, wanita itu menjawab, "Snowhunt."

Nada suaranya terdengar penuh lamunan. Seolah tenggelam dalam kenangan dan kesedihan. Namun, anak kecil tidak tahu tentang rahasia orang dewasa.

Orpheus berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk. Menaruh tangan di pinggang dan tersenyum puas. "Nama yang bagus! Snyuv...Snuv...Snyuvhan!"

Sontak wanita itu tersadar. Menoleh cepat ke samping.

Akan tetapi, anak itu tidak lagi terlihat.

Apakah karena ia diam terlalu lama sehingga anak itu telah pergi dan tidak terlihat lagi?

Ataukah...ataukah semua itu hanya ilusi akibat kerinduan yang makin menjadi-jadi?

Hermione...tidak tahu...tapi...tapi...

Waktu itu dia bangkit berdiri dan mengedarkan pandanganya.

Mencari. Mencari.

Lalu ia melangkah dan melangkah. Memerhatikan dengan cermat beragam warna rambut dan topi anak-anak yang berdiri bersama keluarga, berkumpul dengan teman-teman, ataupun sendirian. Yang berjalan. Berlari. Melompat. Tertawa. Menangis.

Ia terus mencari dan mencari.

Banyak harapan.

Keputusasaan.

Kegelapan yang mengintainya.

Hermione yang menyayanginya setulus hati.

 _Bersinar terang..._

'Hartenzija' yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

 _Bercahayalah..._

Terus melangkah dan mencari petunjuk.

 _Tunjukkan jalan keluar dari kegelapan malam..._

Kemudian—

" _ **Papa!"**_

Hermione akan selalu mengenali suara itu. Selamanya, sampai selamanya. Perasaan di hatinya sangat bergejolak dan lantas ia membalikkan badan, mencari asal suara itu. Kaki kecil yang berlari melewatinya. Seorang anak dengan helaian-helaian berwarna perak di kepalanya, tertawa dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinga wanita itu.

Hermione terpaku dan membisu.

Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Ia membalikkan badan dan mengejar anak itu, menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Waktu seolah berhenti. Perlahan anak laki-laki itu menoleh, mengangkat wajah dan melihat ke arahnya.

Lantas Hermione berlutut dan memeluknya erat.

Membenamkan wajah di pundak kecil selalu menjadi sandarannya dulu.

Dan ia pun terisak. Perasaan tertumpah. Kerinduan yang tak terukur kedalamannya. Derasnya air mata Hermione yang mengalir tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskan keseluruhan cerita yang terpendam.

* * *

 _Ah, tetaplah bercahaya_

 _agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa menemukanmu lagi._

 _Aku akan mendekapmu dengan kedua tanganku._

 _Di masa depa_ _n yang lebih baik, aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu._

 _Orpheus, anakku,_

 _tetaplah bercahaya._

* * *

_ **tamat_**

 **.**

Alhamdulillah! Marhaban ya Ramadhan! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa!

Kelar sudah fic ini! Dengan demikian, berakhirlah trilogy **"The Child who Vanished along with the Past"**.

 **Fakta yang tak disebutkan:**

 _1\. Setting-nya nih Harry dan Ron sudah menikah, cuman Hermione yang masih jomblo blo blo~_

 _2\. Kucing itu dinamakan Snowhunt, karena Hermione ngerasa mirip aja gitu. Mungkin aja bener si snowhunt *shrug*_

 _3\. Draco dan Scorpius menetap di manor Malfoy sejak pertengahan bulan Desember tahun 2006._

 _4\. Author pengen nulis scene pertemuan Draco dan Orphe, tapi nggak bisa coz nggak tahu mau ditaruh dimana.. uhu_

 _5\. Amanat dari trilogi ini adalah: Bersama kesulitan, pasti ada kemudahan (QS. 94:5). Untung ini fic, kalau dunia nyata mah, sudah pasti endingnya berbeda. Jadi, yang ingin saya katakan adalah: kalau fokus pada musibah yang terjadi pada diri kita, kita tidak akan bisa mensyukuri apa yang kita punya sekarang. Dan katakanlah kebenaran walaupun itu pahit, hadapilah kenyataan walaupun itu kecut. Jangan khawatir, karena, sesungguhnya bersama kesulitan itu ada kemudahan._

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan *uhuk*airmata*uhuk* para pembaca sekalian! Kalian sangat luar biasa! Hasta pronto, readers!

 **best regards,**

 **Rozen91**

 **P.S.** _Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang kemudian. Udah bosan dengan ending sedih mulu, mau dong yang tersenyum senang!_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesedihan.

Kerinduan.

Kenangan.

Apakah semua ini ilusi?

Apakah ini kenyataan?

Apakah ini mimpi?

Hermione menyeka air matanya dan meraba-raba tubuh Orpheus. Apakah dia nyata? Dia tidak menghilang. Apa Hermione sudah gila atau—

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya polos. Kebingungan tampak jelas di raut wajahnya.

Hermione menatap tanpa berkedip. Kehabisan kata.

"Granger?" Draco Malfoy menghampiri, berhenti di belakang Orpheus. Hermione terkejut, menahan nafas. Entah menunggu apa. Ia tidak tahu. Pria Malfoy itu memandangnya heran.

Hanya mendongak tanpa melepaskan diri dari tangan pemilik Snyuvhan, dengan riang Orphe memanggil, "Papa!"

 _Orphe dan...Malfoy...?_

Hermione terperangah. Membelalak. Menatap dengan rasa tidak percaya yang begitu jelas.

Saat itu ia tidak mampu menahannya. Ada rasa geli dan haru yang menggelitik. Ia lantas tertawa sembari menyeka air mata yang kembali tergenang di sudut matanya.

Beban yang mengganjal di hatinya telah terlepas.

Terbang dan menghilang.

Perasaan dan hati menjadi lebih ringan dan tenang.

Hermione pun mengulas senyum lega.

.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Orpheus,"**_

 _ **kata Hermione Malfoy di suatu hari nanti,**_

 _ **dengan lembut membelai rambut putra sulung yang tertidur di pangkuannya.**_

 _ **Ia memejamkan mata dan berbisik,**_

" _ **Kau adalah cahaya di dalam kegelapan malam."**_


End file.
